


I won, You lose

by Moonscream



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, NOT A CUTE FIC, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spark Sexual Interfacing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Verbal Humiliation, You Have Been Warned, but is an end, pwp as far as I know, the end isn't happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-12 23:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscream/pseuds/Moonscream
Summary: Starscream is captured and tortured by the DJD, but something changes when Tarn discovers they can't kill him so easily as they crave to...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \--I did my best, I'm not english speaker and had no beta, but hopefully this came out fine enough--

“Tiny pitiful seeker… All your kind is so fragile, a little twist is all it takes to shatter your armor in pieces.” He told his prisoner, bending the tip of the other mech’s left wing in a painful angle. “Why on Cybertron had he chosen _you_ to be his second? Having so many others capable mech under his command?”

“Ghhh…J... Jealous?” resonated an unwanted answer on his audio receptors. The other flight-framed mech still throwing at him that annoying smirk, even when he had been chained from servos and pedes to the interrogation table. “Deal with it…ghh… if you are not…a… at his side as commander, is not my fault but _yours_ for being such a pathetic waste of sla…AGH!”

“I wouldn’t talk like that if I were in your position, Starscream. There is a reason why you are on the list and he has not come here to stop me yet.” He took Star’s aileron and crushed it slowly under the strength of his servo. It was so enchanting to finally observe the pretty face of that annoying brat writhe in pain, yet so sad to see such a brilliant mind being always surpassed by his ambition and overconfidence, wasted in useless plans to obtain a power never meant to be his.

“I don’t know why my designation is there…I’ve been nothing b--but loyal to Megatron...!” Static on his voice. Starscream ventilation system stuttered from time to time, too damaged to work properly by now. 

Surely this wasn’t what Star had planned when everything went to slag in the middle of the battle, leaving him trapped under a damaged building debris just to be picked afterwards by the DJD. Certainly a major setback for his plan that, by now, was utterly ruined. 

All he needed was time, though, time to think a way to escape without getting killed by those fanatics that had caught and imprisoned him like some simple cyberanimal, but this conversation had been going too long and he was getting tired of his constant teasing and slow power show. He had had enough listening to those twisted parters of his before while they tortured and laughed at him because of his desperate screams. His frame trembled just of thinking of it, and that wasn’t the moment, to be precise. Tarn wanted to see him weak and hummiliated. Star won’t give him that pleasure.

The tank walked around the table thoughtful, looking Star and touching his frame lighly as he perceived the small shakes with his servos. It surprised him that Starscream hadn’t begged for his life nor tried to freed himself by now, after all, energon dropped slowly from every wound inflicted by Tarn's teammates before his arriving, leaving his trademark wings horribly twisted in an impossible angle and his thrusters not-so-carefully removed from its roots completely so he couldn’t escape. The flyer even wore one cracked optic glass, too damaged to see anything clearly, and his handsome faceplates were full of fresh leaking scatters. 

How could he kept staring at him with such challenging optics in that state? How could he keep answering and smiling so annoyingly coocky at him? 

Tarn ex-vented and lifted Star’s chin a bit. Definitely he couldn't tell if this poor knockoff of a seeker was either too brave or too stupid for not to see the dire situation he was in. 

It was a hard view, to be completely honest with himself, but as long it was justified for a superior goal, it was perfectly fine on Tarn’s mind, after all, Starscream had to understand his actions had consequences and killing him would have been an easy way out and far too little punishment in comparison to how many steps backs he had caused to Megatron plans with his last failed mission and backstabbing plot. 

“If you had been loyal, do you think he would allowed me put your designation on my list to begin with? He did crossed out Shockwave’s, but I haven’t seen him doing anything like that for you so far.” Tarn crossed his arms and looked down at him. “and I thought you were the smart one.”

“Excuse me? I AM smart! That’s why he chose me, and not only for my speed! He knows too well I’m far more dangerous against him than at his side, different to other common _PETS_ that just do as he says.” He tried to sound convincing and prideful, but the danger pop-ups keep appearing on his HUD, half of his system running at 30%. At the time, he almost couldn't feel his pedes and his servos were numb, yet he kept talking, seeing him to the optic all the time.

“Mind your words...” Tarn threatened him, patience wearing thin. “Your kind may follow you back on cybertron, but here no one will come to your rescue."

“Sorry for not sorry, then, but I’m NOT culpable of your inferiority complex Tarn." He added smiling at him.

“Inferiority complex, Seeker? You give yourself too much credit. You always forget that you are just a single piece of Megatron’s big scheme for bringing us towards peace, despite the reason he recruited you at the beginning.” Tarn made sure his voice was sound and clear, inflicting pain with each word, but not aimed to eliminate him… yet. “A simple note in a whole majestic composition of which you only listen nothing but your own monotone sound, as the selfish little creature you are.” And he stood closer, EM field growing heavy and meneasing. How difficult was for Starscream to keep his faked self-assured expression as he tried to keep his EM field under control...

“And what are you exactly, mmm?” Star replied dryly after a while, fans cycling irregularly, and spark runing fast, trying to hide his fear and pain behind a perfect and well practiced amused face when the tank-frame bent dangerously close at the point Star could almost smell Tarn’s polish scent. “You think you are the director orchestra while you are just a simple baton moving on his hand, Tarn. But you know what the difference between you and me is?” He chuckled a bit, smiling at him, while Tarn tried to impose the excruciating weight of his EM field poured over Star. “It is that at least he saw something MORE in me than just a big two-cannoned FANMECH.” He spited just a little closer so that he could almost touch the other’s mask with his nose. “Because what he sees in you, what you ARE for him, Tarn… is a mere-simple-TOOL.”

“ **ENOUGH!** ” He roared, enraged.

The tank stepped back and aimed. His fusion canons discharged in rage, melting metal and burning electric and Energon lines of Starscream right arm and wing in one single shoot. Tarn usual calm fachade felt in pieces as he kicked the interrogation table with one pede and trown it to one side, with Star still chained at it. Energon was spilled all over the floor and stained the tank's darker frame.

The seeker could do nothing but twist on his place and scream till his voice box resetted due the piercing pain that crossed his already damaged frame, filling his HUD with more warnings and alerts, while his systems started shooting down one after another, finally half-lying on the floor.

“I’ve had enough of your insolence!” The tank yelled as he stomped towards where the seeker was. “You have always been just a disgrace for Lord Megatron’s cause! You don’t deserve nothing he has done for you! And you definitely are not worthy of bearing THIS!” he ripped off Starscream’s Decepticon insignia from his remaining wing. “… Nor the compassion he has shown to you these whole years!”

But no answer came this time to refute his words. 

Not even a defiant smirk. 

Starscream just remained still on the floor, over a puddle of his own energon.

"..." 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything happens for a reason.

When he woke up again, Starscream felt completely lost and his frame quite numb.

  
He looked at his surrounding trying to remember what had happened before, but the only thing he could remember was a loud roar, two bright bursting lights and then then, darkness.

Oh.

Now he remembered. The damned aft kisser had shoot him! How DARED he!

He shook his head frustrated. Tarn was going to pay dearly for this, and he would enjoy every part of it. But not now, he wasn’t dumb, he had to know first where that insane mech had brought him because the sorrounding, the athmosphere seemed…different. The Peacefull Tyranny definitelly wasn't so bright.

It took him some time to calibrate his optics to the whiteness in this new room when he was finaly able to restore his systems after a while. According to his HUD, many of them had been repaired, his Energon lines cauterized, and even that permanent ache in his back he had felt since he was captured had been reduced considerably. Although one wing and arm were still missing as well as his trusters, the damage was reasonably repaired so it stopped losing Energon. Plus: His tank had been refilled.

Why?  
It was suspicious…

He tried to move his left arm and his legs to see if he could get out of there, yet he promptly noticed he had been chained to the berth as he had been before. This time it was a medical berth. Wherever they had brought him, he was still captive in a some kind of medical center.

He felt so vulnerable... He heated being trapped and grounded. It was unnatural to him being captive so much time without being able to fly. This would had been different if only he had his thrusters!!! Just a small burst could have been enough to freed him, melting into slag those stupid restraints.

Pathetic.

Skywarp surely would had been laughing at him if he could see his predicament, while TC would had tried to help while giving a full lecture on how Star could had prevented this situation if he only was more carefull and listened to others… Star ex-vented. Not that he would ever admit it, but he missed his trine mates, and the fact that he couldn’t even _feel_ them at all since tehe day he was captured, made the loneliness went in crescendo as well as his anxiety. His spark was in pure silence.

What had Tarn done to him?

Primus, he had to calm down.

No it was not the time for self pityness, not now. He had to focus his processor into making some sort of escape plan from that maddening place before Tarn or somebody else returned to punish him more. In fact, if he had to be sincere to himself, he had had enough the last time and he was not sure he could bear so well another torture session again. No thanks. But now he was unable to make use of all his physical skills to escape. Depried of null rays, missiles or thusters, he had to think and think carefully. He was good at making schemes and strategies, after all, that's how he got his rank and rised above other seekers -different to what others may said- but it took some time to process all the possible scenarios before doing anything.

What he needed was an opportunity, just one, how difficult could it be?

“I should deactivate you, you know?” A voice raised and interrupted his thoughts and slowly stepped closer. “Many Autobots -and surely many decepticons too- would be very pleased to see you in pieces.” A slight fly-framed mech appeared at the door, yet the light was too dim to see him clearly and Star’s damaged optic didn’t helped. Medic insignia on his wings was all he could identify. “But Tarn asked me to be nice with you and repair your lame excuse of frame instead of tear your damned spark out of its casing.”

“ …”Starscream tried to answer immediately, but horror fell on him as no sound came from his voice box. He tried to reset it, depure the system… How hadn't he noticed it before?! Nothing worked, and the other mech just smiled when he saw the seeker struggle helplessly in his place. His wings trembled slightly. “ !!! ”

“There is something you want to say? Oh! I forgot... You CAN’T!” the medic chuckled, making fun of the other’s situation. “Perhaps are you looking for this?” and then stepped closer, bearing between his claws Star’s voice box, smiling cruelly as he enjoyed Star bewildered expression. Oh this was even more sweet than he expected to be, the medic thought.

His voice had been removed.

_LITERALLY._

“Don’t even try, Starscream, I took the whole thing so that your silver glossa won’t hurt anyone again. A little favor for Tarn. No one likes to deal with a big mouthed brat, isn’t it?”

  
Starscream answer was an angry sneer directed at him, his optics filled with rage and his remaining wing was held high, meanasing, burying his claws on the medical berth as he fighted his restraints.

He was going to kill him after this.

“Sometimes I can’t believe you are Megatron’s second. You know?” he continued speaking, ignoring Starscream poor display while walking across the room, leaving the voice box where Starscream could see it and then took a holo pad to start writing casually. “When Tarn brought you here I thought he just wanted to torment you more -it wound’t be the fist time- or to take something from you, but he really surprised me when he asked to repair you instead. In fact... “ The medic looked at him from yelm to pedes with scorn “I was expecting something at least...you know, bigger, powerful, something like Overlord or an outlier as Tarn, but you?” The mech sat at his side, left the datapad on a table, and lifted Star’s chin a bit with one thin expert servo, similar to what Tarn had done the last time Star saw him. The seeker answer was to bare his fangs at him, furious. “I was extremely disappointed to find nothing exceptional but a common _too-lucky_ CC mech...” He pointed at Star’s chest plates with his other servo.

Yes. He was just a simple mech created to fulfill no more than an objective, Star thought bitterly while listening to him. It wasn’t as he hadn’t pondered it in the past. However, that didn’t mean that Star wanted just to be remembered as a simple number, another casualty in this endless war as many others were before. The decepticons gave him a purpoise, they had promised better prospects for him and his trine, that's why he kept going for what he thought was right for all cybertronians. No one would care about them once the war ended, anyway, and if he watend to survive and ensure the life of his people –as he called the seekers- he had to forge his own path. He fought and won his right to be Megatron's SIC in the process, even if nobody believed he would keep functioning after the first mission he was assigned to.

Yes, maybe he wasn’t as powerful as other mech nor an outlier, but wasn’t that prove enough of his abilities? Outranking even the most powerful soldiers? Because if that wasn’t proof enough, he was decided to make sure to prove that glitched medic how wrong he was about him.

How all were.

“... However, who am I to question Megatron’s taste.” Starscream didn’t catched what he was saying now, but he saw the medic chuckled again. “What kind of help could you be but a common pair of wings and eyes in the sky? Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot you have only one now, but I think you understand what I wanted to say.” The medic made a thoughtful face as he continued “A simple shoot in the right place is all it takes to send you crashing to the ground and turn you into scrap. Oh~? Dont' look me like that! I mean, at least your trine mates had some different skills _useful_ to offer in this war.  So, tell me, what reason could keep you functioning all these years between all those bloddy decepticons brutes? Surely not that childish personality of you, no...” he transformed one arm in a powerful chainsaw brushing slightly Star’s thighs, menacing, trying to make his point clearer. “Could it be…” and his voice was almost a wisper now “…there is another reason of why _HE_ keeps _YOU_  always so close~?” the weapon approximated to Star’s middle-section and went up slowly, scratching it’s the surface from time to time as the medic’s grin grew wider. “What kind of service had you offered to him?”

The seeker tried to move away from the weapon as he saw it approximate to his chest plates. He could see in the other optics that he was prepared to terminate his life there and now, cold heartedly. Though, evisceration was now how Star imagined his days come to an end. He tried to put himself out of the weapon range as he brought his outer armor closer to his protoform, uselessly trying to protect his fast pulsing spark from the mad medic in front of him.

Why all people he had to meet were psycho obsessed with inflicting violence to prove themselves correct? He wondered when he heard another deep voice joining the other’s. Star could only listen the big steps resonate in the room as the new mech got closer. From his position he couldn’t see clearly who it was, but Star should had guessed the tank would eventually came to see him again.

The chainsaw drastically stopped.

Tarn crossed his arms over his chest plates and stared at the other two as he spoke.

“Doctor, don’t you think is quite rude to remove somebody’s voice box and start asking questions he obviously can’t answer?” The tank directed his optics to the now standing white flight frame, which went silent the moment he appeared. As he didn’t answered, Tarn continued. “Had he been repaired as instructed? Pharma.” the jet transformed his hand back to normal, while retracting his EM field filled with fear as the DJD leader approached to him.

“Yes, I’ve done what you asked, sir. Even refilled his tank.” He looked down a moment and then to Starscream. His wings twitched nervously, but only Star could understand it's meaning: a mix of concern and anxiety. A simple grounder could never had noticed. “The damage was extensive, but I made sure he won’t deactivate any time soon. However, I suggest you to be careful, I don’t have much Energon left to make another transfusion this large, at least not without my fellow doctors taking notice of his presence, and therefore yours.”

“Completely understandable, I’ll try to be more careful in the future.” Tarn purred softly, lifting Pharma’s chin so he looked at him at the optics. Star could feel their EM fields brushing, Tarn’s was overwhelming and heavy; Pharma’s too tight to his frame to identify something clear. “Your help and skills are appreciated as always, Doctor. Now, please, return to your normal duties, unless you have already gathered the monthly quota I’ve also came for.”

“A--almost” He answered quickly, trying to look calm and firm. He could feel the pressure over his shoulder plates, the dense feeling suffocating him and Tarn's crimson optics devouring him. Just a few more T-cogs and he and his crew would be safe for another term. “Now I’ll go back to perform my job as required.” And he didn’t even look behind when he rushed to the door, knowing that Tarn’s optics were following him until he was out of sight.

Starscream just observed both of them, trying to remain calm again as he put two and two together. It was obvious! Though he couldn’t believe Tarn was such a fool to brought him there, the place where he kept his tiny little Autobot pet: Delphi facility.

Ugh. Perfect, now he had to change his escape plan to get out of an building, the DJD grip, plus a freaking autobot controlled PLANET!, and every second wasted in that madhouse made him grew more and more distressed and definitely Tarn’s heavy EM field didn’t helped, as it created a heavy atmosphere around him, making the feeling of being trapped even worst.

He needed a plan to get out of there ASAP, and he was running out of time. He need an opportunity, unless it presented itself naturally. The hard part, though, was that the tank wasn’t easily moved by pledging mercy as the Autobots --or somebody else--, and it would be useless trying to distract him and escape since his only way out was to RUN with his LEGS and only if he could manage to somehow stand properly with his pedes --and frame in general-- in that deplorable state. For pit’s sake! He couldn't even TALK!

He shook his head. The silence was making Starscream go crazy, and Tarn’s presence was asphyxiating.

Tarn walked towards the holoscreen located in one of the walls, where Starscream’s medical info was projected, examining data and comparing it with the notes that Pharma had left in one holopad over the desk. The only sound filling the room was their engines and ventilation systems working.

“I didn’t mean to hurt you so badly before.” The tank finally said after leaving what he was reading over Pharma’s desk. “My apologies.”

Star couldn’t believe Tarn thought a simple apology was slightly enough after all his partners and himself did to him, but he left him talk. It wasn’t as he could say anything, anyway. What could do him worst than what he had already done? Humiliating and kidnapping him in a place so secluded that not even his bond was able to cry for help?

“However... You must learn your place, Starscream” He shook his head and then he stepped closer, slowly. “You must understand that your actions had undermined Megatron’s plans greatly and therefore you have to pay the price. Though... as much as I would be delighted in extinguish your spark for him with my bare hands... It is not that easy to get rid of you, isn’t it?” He stood at Starscream’s side, arms behind his back and his optics directed at Star’s. “Don’t look me like that. If it was for me, you would had been already been executed, but I can’t just leave you die…Not if your death could cause Lord Megatron’s.” The tank ex-vented frustrated and kept going as he bent slightly over Starscream. "I –everyone- were suspicious about your... ‘particular’ relationship with our leader since you were asigned as Commander but I couldn’t believe it until Pharma medicaly confirmed it..." For some reason his attitude and pose, even his voice changed, somehow, as conflicted emotions in his processor appeared one after another.

And that’s when Starscream noticed WHY Tarn made all this show in a first place.

"Who would have guessed all time I was so close to his very own spark through you?..."

His Master.

 

Screw the plan, he had to get out of there NOW.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said it was going to be 3 parts, but... I think I'll need another one to finish this story properly.

One of the tank hands posed softly over his cockpit, where his spark was desperately pulsing on its case, yelling at him again and again **DANGER**.

“Seekers are a rare kind of cybertronians born in trines, are they? Bond by birth to each other…” Tarn spoke, sitting on a berth side, cupping Starscream cheek forcing him to be optic-to-optic “It is said that an alone seeker is a dead one, and that’s why even the built ones merge sparks with others as soon as they were online forming trines, otherwise, they die of ‘loneliness’”He caresed the tembling lips of Starscream with his thumb. “And also is believed none of them can take another mech into the bond since the other could feel betrayed and jealous by having another partner to take care of exclusively one of them… But surely for you betray yours wasn’t a problem, was it?”

It wasn’t like that… Starscream remembered it clearly, he asked for TC and Skywarp’s permission before doing it. He explained his reasons to them with calm one night and the other two agreed they would give their consent, though they didn’t liked Megatron and only obeyed him because there wasn’t much else they could do. If Star bonded him, things changed, and Star liked the gladiator enough to bond him and ensure his and his seekers safety among the decepticon lines, plus, Megatron did liked him back –at that time- and things were much easier when Star was still his favorite…

“I have to admit I was quite intrigued when Pharma said there was a different signal trying to reach a spark that didn’t belong to your teammates.” The tank caressed now the seeker’s sides and the single wing left with an rare kind of affection he had never seen before. “Tell me ‘Star’… What does it feels to be one spark with our master?” he leaned closer, to Star audio receptors, making his voice so low, so strangely sweet, that Star feared more he was going to kill him slowly and painfully with his power than slaughter him once and for all. Evisceration looked far more inviting now… “You are nothing but a simple mech, a backstabber unruly soldier that does nothing but fail, so…Why? Why choosing you over than a real mech to be his right hand?” Tarn went on as his servos danced along Starscream’s thighs, feeling every single movement he did, struggling to be free and kick that damned slagging mask to outer space.

Starscream was frantically moving, trying to get away from that cold, unwanted touch. It felt so wrong… He really didn’t want this, he had to escape, but there was something making him feel weird, making his frame hotter, and his spark calmer. Processor starting to go numb, something wasn’t right at all, and at this rhythm he knew where things were going…

And he couldn't even beg for mercy.

“Don’t take me wrong, I really admire your fighting spirit Starscream, even for a simple CC, you keep fighting even knowing there is nothing you can do… But you can’t win this fight, desist.” The seeker could almost feel the smile the other wore on his face. He was enjoying his helpness dilemma, every second of it. “How much time did you think you’ll be kept out of sight? Even Autobots know your name now…” he purred at Star’s audio receptors.

Star tried to free himself uselessly as he felt how his frame start losing slowly its strength, as if he was being drained by an external force he couldn’t control. He wasn’t able to think clearly, nor recall anything but foggy pictures on his processor. He heard his voice echoing on his head everywhere, again and again, moving, exploring, triggering sensations Starscream ignored he was able to feel until now.

“Desist….” Tarn repeated, playing with some wires on Starscream’s hips. “You cannot fight against my power…” and his voice sound so fond, so truly concerned, that Starscream couldn't believe he was the very same mech who blasted off his arm and wing. Of course it was his power! How could had been so ingenuous! It was his voice! Yet he didn’t knew Tarn was able to use it to produce other sensations but death and suffering.

But the flying one discovered it far too late for make something about it, as his frame didn’t respond his commands, and his own processor was a battle field as his conscience screamed ‘WRONG’ and his frame begged for ‘MORE’. He shook his head trying to recover his senses.

It didn’t work.

Tarn’s voice was so enticing, so weirdly peaceful… Like an addictive aphrodisiac that couldn’t be stopped of running through his Energon lines and gently ignited all his senses to max. His ventilation system ran high trying to cool his poor frame, stuttering from time to time, as Star opened his lip plates to tell him to stop, trying to come up with some threat insult or…anything! Though nothing was heard but the sweet song Tarn started entoning while slowly freed Star’s chained pedes, caressing those long curvy thighs and damaged pedes as if they were precious objects to be worshiped.

The tank former stood between Star’s Legs and observed in silence a second. The beautiful seeker trembled in a mixture of indignation, fury and fear, keeping his single wing high, though he knew it was just a useless attempt of looking more intimidating and big than he really was, while chained by one wrist to the berth, completely displayed for the tank former, at his mercy. In that position undoubtedly he could imagine the reasons his lord had to keep him, the faces the flyer made were just delicious.

But Star wasn’t a plaything, and the tank was very wrong if he was just letting him to continue playing with fire without getting burned. The moment Tarn stopped using his power, Starscream used all his remaining strength to kick one of Tarn's sides with his knee, and strongly fight him as there wasn’t tomorrow, using his legs to push him off balance and kicking him off the berth. Star immediately tried to freed his servo from the chain that kept him trapped and almost did, when a suffocating and terrible angered EM field pressed over him, as one servo broke the chain for him, and then took his arm and twisted it behind his back, as Tarn forced him to bend over the berth, unable to get up because of the added weight of Tarn’s frame that now was over him.

“Good attempt but I told you it was useless.” Tarn murmured, one knee keeping Star’s legs parted and one hand strongly gripping his remaining servo at his back to the point the seeker joints where cracking because of the pressure. “And you are being very impolite, Starscream. I thought you had some class.”

Starscream cheeks turned blue. He was so pissed, that damned son of a glitch!

He wanted to shout at him so many things… If only he could use his voice to defend himself somehow of this…this…Monster!

He had to defeat him. He had defeated monsters before, he showed to be better, smarter and now he COMMANDED those monsters! The only thing he needed was a chance. Only one. Star just hoped it wasn’t too late.

Then, the song started again. And Star’s frame stopped working properly once more. His head unable to process properly, numb legs, only the pain coming from his servo distracted him for the artificial desire built by that inviting voice. He heated it, he knew what was going to happen to him, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

This was the worst. He had never felt so vulnerable…

Tarn kept singing to his audio receptors, gently and deep, observing the poors attempts of Starscream to make something about his predicament. He tried to soothe him with caresses, telling him that if he was a good mech, nothing bad was going to happen, that he showed some respect and sorry for the things he had done to Megatron and maybe –maybe—he would reconsider his punishment… But then, he noticed it. He corroborated what only where theories and rumors among the decepticons troops: a tiny paint transfer in the seeker’s back, by the wing.

Black paint.

Megatron’s paint.

He was sure now. It was the proof that without any doubt this seeker lying under him was indeed the mate of his master, bonded to the very spark of him… Had he touched the same places he was touching, so? Had he explored those beautiful thighs with his servos? What made this seeker worthy of his master’s special attention? He needed to know, since it was known Megatron interfaced only with the ones he chose, and that meant no more than a few mech, though no one had merged sparks with him. No one but this mech, it seemed. And Tarn couldn’t stop his ventilation system to turn on at the thought.

Starscream spark froze when he felt the heat increasing on his back. The rumble of Tarn’s powerful engine filled the room, as his voice now was just a whisper. One hand travelled along Starscream backstruts, one by one, while one thigh rubbed against his code piece. Starscream bit his lower lip, and with great effort retracted is EM field so Tarn couldn't feel how desperately it begged for help as pleasure slowly consumed everything else.

“You smell like him” The tank said, while he removed his mask to kiss where the paint transfer was. “How many times he took you like this? With his powerful servos keeping you in place…” he posed his free servo over the marks, observing with detail the movement done to scratch the plates “…and had his engine revving up for you?” Tarn’s glossa savoured the marks with a smirk, feeling unable to keep his spike on his housing for any longer as he imagined his master doing exactly what he was doing. Oh primus…

Tarn’s servo went down immediately at the thought until he found Starscream code piece and with one swing he removed it by force, what made the seeker twitch in pain, and screamed in off as he kept being deprived of his voice. Gone was the control and care the Tank had shown before, replaced by a wave of lust and desperation all over his pressing EM field.

Star couldn’t see anything from that angle, but the fear was in crescendo, and his spark beated more and more desperate as the time passed. He had almost forgot the constant state of pain he was before being repaired by Pharma, and now he could only pry this was going to stop quickly…Their frame size difference was too much for him to bear, and his concern was confirmed when he felt a ‘Click’ behind him. He dared to try and turn his body a bit to see Tarn, but the tank immediately returned him into place, making Star’s face plates hit the berth surface again.

“Easy, Seeker.” He ordered voice clear and sound. Starscream’s body obeyed, and it felt wrong…too wrong.

The feeling and the thoughts didn’t match, and for a moment Star thought he would become crazy. Tarn pestered him touching, pinching his backplates and wing with his broad servos everywhere as he brushed his spike between the folds of his trembling bared valve. Starscream processor became overwhelmed by all the information and attention he was being given, while Tank kept talking, until all his senses were filled with pleasure. 

‘Please…stop’ Was the last thing his lip plates muttered before a piercing pain interrupted everything.

He knew…Tarn knew it was going to be difficult. The difference between them was noticeable, yet he guessed if his master could interface with him, surely he could too. For Primus, he was just about to taste the same delight Megatron himself had once! He wasn’t turning back now! And Tarn was so lost in his twisted fantasy that he didn’t matter what the little flyer may felt at all when he aligned his thick spike with Starscream’s smaller valve. And thrust.

It was hell.

Tarn’s spike was proportional to his frame, and it wouldn’t be a problem if Starscream had being his same size or frame type, yet it was not the case, as Star was designed to be light and aerodynamic, and small even between flyers. The tank, however, forcefully entered the small quivering valve anyway, too lost in his madness to care, shattering the delicate wall’s derma flesh and breaking some calipers in the process, since the delicate interface equipment was unable to adjust quickly enough to his dimensions, and definitely wasn’t built for such a rough treatment. Not even the power of Tarn’s voice lessened the soreness and burning in pain Star felt with it. Each thrust was just insanity, way far from any pleasurable normal interface he had ever had.

And it only grew worse when Tarn increased his pace.

“This is how you like it, mmm? Did he fragged you like this, seeker?” His voice resonated again in the empty walls, as he turned over the seeker and took him by his thin waist with one hand and the other pinned the flyer’s remaining servo over his helm, looking at him to the optics or, better said, through him as the tank servo went up and caressed the outer chest plating that kept away from his reach the delicate connection with his beloved leader.

How many times had his master seen the seeker on this position? He wondered. With his optics dim and his lip plates parted screaming his name? So sweet… Tarn almost wished he could hear them, see them interfacing one another, fusing their sparks in only one being… Frag. He wanted to taste on his own Megatron’s escence, and maybe he could find it just right there, fused with the spark of Starscream, secretly locked away inside his spark chamber… So close to his own… 

Primus, he felt how a rush of electricity run across his circuitry, just thinking of it.

Starscream felt how the tank gave an especially painful thrust as he reached the innermost nodes of his mistreated valve at that thought, and how some pre-transfluid was poured inside him, lubricating a bit the non-stopping spike that forcefully filled him again and again. His lip plates were parted, painting; screaming in off as no sound came out every time he felt the punishing spike moving inside, feeling so painfully full. It burned, burned so much. His servo clawed Tarn’s shoulder plates uselessly trying to push him away, to end his torment.

Tarn made him feel so damned weak in that position, as he was just a mere pleasure toy to play with… Star bit his lower lip plate again and closed his optics hard at the thought.

He had to endure it. It was going to end. It was going to end, it was going to end… he repeated himself.

_It is going to end and Tarn was going to pay._

Yet his thoughts were abruptly cut when a rough kiss ravaged his intake, servo clawing his chin on both sides, obligating to open it and let Tarn’s wet glosa explore inside, nibbling , sucking, making his processor go numb. And those eyes… that close… His spark almost skipped a beat, unable to look away at the deep void of madness and devotion they were for the one he was bonded to.

It was then when Star felt a piercing pain on his chest plates as Tarn forced with his bared servos his chest plates open, trying to reach the seeker’s spark, who desperately tried to stop him, clawing and squirming under him, which only made the experience even worse when Tarn approached his own chest and opened slowly over him, exposing his very own spark to Starscream.

He could face torture, humiliation, violence… But his spark was his life, his soul, his deepest and more sacred place and it had only be touched before by the ones he loved. To be forced to spark bond like this was wrong, so wrong…! No! no! no! It was worst than anything he could think of, what made he finally fell into desperation as Tarn bent over and approximated his to Star’s, fusing his escences in only one, while forcing it to touch and explore everything until finding the bond connected to Megatron’s own spark.

For Tarn it was a perfect blissful moment when he found it and poured over his energy freely, devouring all he could get from it, to being able to be for a single moment HIM the one connected to his master, his favourite, his mate after all this milenia of waiting… While for Starscream was just unbearable, being invaded by the excruciating pain and weight of Tarn’s energy, filling his main circuitry to the point he simply couldn’t remain online anymore and shut down in an attempt of escape from him where he couldn’t reach him anymore.

The last he saw was Tarn roaring his master’s name while he spilled all his transfluid inside his poor ruined valve, and the tank spark igniting bright over his dim one, stealing him all sensations and emotions in one single wave of forced pleasure.

Could this monster be commanded at all?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments!  
> I hope to have time soon and be able to fix grammar and some issues I found ;;
> 
> (Maybe I'll do a tiny epilogue too)

Filthy…

He felt so filthy…

Starscream grab a wash rag and furiously tried –once more—to wash away the filth he felt dirtying him. It didn’t mattered how much time it had happened, he still felt the memories and the wounds too fresh to forget. His lip plates trembled frustrated as he left his weight fell on his private wash racks floor, letting the solvents pour over his frame and lowered wings.

It had been a time since he was able to escape, but the sensations kept haunting him like annoying ghost of the past. Every time he closed his optics he could hear the voices laughing at him, Tarn looking intensely to his optics and his EM field crushing over him as he merely used his body as a mean for self pleasure. How his hands pinned him at the berth…and touched him… and forced his spark chamber… He felt painful stitch on his damaged spark at the thought.

It was still fresh on his processor.

 

\---

 

“What you did was wrong! I can’t even believe…Not even THAT mech deserved this, Tarn!” The medic shouted the tankformer in front of him, pointing at the still fly framed mech that he had just being fixing again. He was horrified.

“You wanted to kill him too, and now you are defending him. What side are you on?” Was the answer. Tarn uneased looked away, too ashamed to try to defend himself. “Just finish the repairs and I’ll take him away. In any case, you are no one to tell me on what is right or wrong, Pharma.

“There is a difference between what I DO and what you DID!” Pharma was too enraged with the mech in front of him “I still have some integrity, Tarn! I would never fall so low!” He spat, and almost didn’t noticed when the tank took him by the neck joint and hit him hard against the wall. The medic struggled, while frightened, fighting the iron grip.

“Watch you words! You have tortured and enjoyed the death of thousands as well as me! You are as twisted as myself, so don’t try to give me a lecture on morals. Just DO-YOUR-JOB!” Tarn let him free and Pharma slowly fell on the floor and took his neck with his servo, too anxious to see the other to the optics. He only felt Tarn’s heavy presence over his shoulder plates, as the DJD leader kneel down in front of him and lift his face, caressing him slowly. “Don’t make me repeat myself or retort my orders ever again.” And his voice was subtle, like a lover whisper. “Did I make myself clear, Doctor?”

There was a pause. None of them moved at all, it was just a matter of will, but at the end, the medic gave up and softly whispered him ‘yes’, while closing his optics. It seemed enough to make Tarn finaly –finally- go way and let him alone with the still bleeding seeker he had been working on since hours ago.

He really didn’t want to fix him again to waste the scarce resources he had on somebody that was responsible of thousand allies and friends deaths… However, what else could he do? Tarn neither wanted to see the smallest mark on Starscream body of what he had done nor to kill him once and for all, and he didn’t tell any further details on what he would do later with him. If this nonsense keep going, eventually his coworkers would notice.

Pharma stood and observed Starscream again, feeling how his spark flinched when he saw the marks and the energon all over his frame. He was used to see wounds of any kind, but the chest plates twisted and open like that… it was so hideous… They were what made him reconsider everything he was been doing until now. He couldn’t imagine being forced like that! Tarn had never go so far with him and merged mostly because Pharma didn’t fight back, and he never thought Tarn would ever dare to do something like that anyway. But now? It scared him. He really feared the idea of being the next over that berth…

However… How do you fight a mech like Tarn? How do you defeat a monster like that?

The medic stood still, the hands posed over his desk, wings low, thoughtful.

There was no escape.

Starscream was online, though. He had heard everything and tried to appear recharging as the other two fought. Well, at least the Autobot medic still had ‘some’ decency, but it didn’t meant he was to cooperate when he tried to escape.

The seeker checked his internal systems first and saw how bad everything was, despite being half repaired and patched again. He was going to survive, true, and he could change his armor and fix the details latter. Also Pharma had done a good job on his energon lines and his modesty panel, wich was now back. However, even that, the sensation just didn’t fade away. It couldn’t be repaired. He felt his spark as if the bond had been profaned, broken in pieces and haphazardly put together again; how his own spirit was submitted by a dark brute external force, again and again, and how everything he once thought private and of his very own had been ravished just for Tarn’s egoist self pleasure.

But it didn’t even matter anymore. It was done. The only thing that mattered at that moment was to escape, and now that he was sure Tarn wouldn’t return till Pharma fixed him, it was the time to put his plan in action. He had nothing to lose anymore, was he caught or not, he wouldn’t waste a single second more than necessary in that madhouse.

Starscream gritted his denta while his frame cracked painfully with each movement, trying to get up in what remained of his pedes. His body trembled, his optic was blurred, his spark was half exposed and he could still feel how some fluids remained inside his valve, but he couldn’t care any less now. Adrenaline rushed on his energon lines like fire as he fight the medic, who throw himself against the other as soon as he saw him standing.

Pharma was amazed that the other was able to be online and standing. Part of him admired the strength he kept showing after everything he had experienced, and the other panicked as he saw how several lines, still bleeding, were exposed on his frame. Damned medic code. He had made a choice long ago, when he first meet the DJD. If he let the seeker go away, Tarn would definitely kill him and his team instead, and after all the sacrifices he had done so far to keep them alive, Pharma was definitely not to throw everything away now.

Both clashed against the other on the floor in a swirl of limb, claw and wings like harpies. Starscream hit him on the faceplates several times and ripped the other’s armor with his claws mercyless, while Pharma defended himself punching Star where he knew the wounds were still open, making the other twist in pain under his frame. Pharma didn’t even noticed when he started smiling as he punched the seeker, who struggled and keep his servo up, trying to stop some blows. Hardly the medic could stop himself for finish him. The other’s face was so beautifully painted with dry and new energon, and the desperation on his optics was so wonderful. If he killed him, would Tarn really be mad? He was to kill Starscream anyway soon or latter… He could kill him instead and say it was in self defence. Yes, that was it. **Yes!**

Pharma laughed, almost tasting the victory, as he transformed his servo on a chainsaw to terminate this once and for all, when he suddenly saw how Starscream returned a twisted smile and stabbed him right on the optics with one scalpel that had feel on the floor while both were fighting some seconds ago.

The medic twisted and screamed as he was left blind on the floor, while Starscream observed him triumphant. It was so sad he couldn't stay more than necessary to torture him properly, he thought, as he put one knee over the other’s chest plates and stabbed his neck right where the voice box cables connected.

‘Try to call him now, you glitch.’ The seeker muted, still voiceless and chained him to the berth, where he was restrained before.

But there was no time to be wasted. Starscream as quick as he could, reached for a welding machine and attached a pair of metal bars to his pedes so he could walk better and improve his escape chances. He was no medic, true, but he made it work. He stood promptly and grabbed some stuff that could be useful, like Pharma’s door chip, a screwdriver, some cables and a portable welding machine. Finally he hacked one medical datapad and stole some valuable info, while looking for a map that could make his getaway somehow easier. Once found, he just went away without even looking behind.

Frag. Walk hurt like pit. His frame screamed with every step he took but kept reminding it was nothing compared to what he had experienced. Just the memory was enough to keep him going. ‘just one more, just one more’ was his mantra, as he kept walking. Every single time he entered a new place he hacked the electricity panels so no hidden camera or alarm could make any sound. He couldn’t be detected. He had no energy left to fight anyone else. His tanks were running low, and the alarms kept appearing on his HUD. He had to send a signal… He had to send a signal somehow.

He didn’t want to be offlined on this place. Not like this.

[Energy 15%...]

He jammed one last door and entered a tiny office, and limped to the communications console stood in all it majesty. He only had one chance to send his coordinates. It was risky, since the DJD almost certainly was to be checking Delphi's communications, but it worth it the try. There was nothing left. He loaded the message and send it.

Almost simultanously the alarms burst everywhere. He could listen how the facility automatically closed as if they were being attacked. Red lights and sirens were everywhere. And he could hear the heavy stomps getting closer and closer…

 

[Energy 10%...]

 

Starscream dimmed his optics and let himself slowly fell on the floor. Was this the end?

Pathetic…

…

…

 

[Energy 5%...]

 

…

 

…

 

“Starscream!!!”

\-------

Skywarp and Thundercracker were shocked when they found Starscream had sent his coordinates. They were looking for him for weeks and no body believed them he was alive. It didn’t matter the risk of a blind warp, the purple seeker teleported him and TC where Star had sent and went on his aid immediately. And none of them gave credit to what their optics were seeing…

Skywarp wasted no moment in taking Starscream back to the Nemesis, and warped him to the medbay, carefully of keeping him away of unwanted optics.

\-------

Starscream shook his yelm and stopped the solvent.

He was safe now…

Or so he wanted to believe.

He walked in his room again and took a rag to dry his new rebuilt frame, as he listened to some music, trying to get lost on it and somehow silence the voice that kept haunting him. Or so he tried when some steps where heard coming towards his door. He stopped the music and listened carefully.

He recognized the three pair of steps immediately. Skywarp, Thundercracker and…

Megatron.

Star wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to face him after what had happened. It has been a while since he was saved and repaired, but he just couldn’t bear the fact that Tarn made everything because he wanted Megatron in a first place. Star didn’t want to answer Megatron’s questions. He dind’t want to see him. He was not prepared, and his processor had become even more paranoid after the whole experience. He could heard Skywarp and TC trying to convince their ‘glorious’ leader that he needed time on his own and if please – _Please_ \--he could wait to see him again once Starscream believed it was alright, but Megatron said nothing. They got closer, and soon Starscream could only count only one pair of steps walking.

The door opened.

The gray warlord stood on the entrance and stepped in slowly, leaving the other two seekers on the other side, making clear he wanted to be alone with his SIC. Knockout and Hook told him everything and how damaged and traumatized Star had returned, the repairs they had to do, and everything their lord asked for about the situation. However, it wasn’t much apart from what they could observe as medics, since Starscream told no-one about the details –apart from the obvious--, not even his trine mates, even when they were the ones in charge of getting him out of curious optics the day he had returned. None asked anything, though, as they knew on their spark how much bad and pain it could cause to their already hurt trine mate. They only stood beside him all time, soothing and giving him all the support they could. But they couldn’t do more for stopping Megatron from coming in. He dismissed both only with a glare and entered.

Both mechs observed the other slowly, but no sound came out. How somebody could have the bearings of asking for details about the atrocity Star had lived? Or was it that their leader was looking for forgiveness? Unthinkable. Though, they had never saw Megatron so enraged the first time he had read the report, at the point he blew a whole wall section with his fussion canon in frustration. The seeker kept being someone important to him, even if they weren’t what they were once.

Starscream waited anxiously, as the warlord did nothing but stand right in front of him, still, just looking at his repaired and freshly painted new frame, thoughtfully.

“Can I help you? I’m quite busy at the moment.” Said Star tired of the uncomfortable increasing silence. Megatron could almost taste the mix of feelings on his now scratchy voice: Hate, disappointment, fear and resentment on those words, while the seeker turned around and started reading some datapad over his desk. “I’m sure you wouldn’t have come all the way to my quarters if it wasn’t something relevant.”

"I did not know about it, Starscream." His voice resonated on the walls, but Star ignored him and tried to keep looking through the reports TC did while Star was absent like they where the most interesting thing on the universe. It was not as he wanted to ignore Megatron… but it hurt. It hurt to know that he could have prevented…he could have stopped… "And I was not the one who suggested or added your designation to the list. I do not always have the access, or the time, to supervise everything, that’s why I have my commanders. I have a war to lead. Tarn normally only sends me the list of the ones he offlines, not the ones he captures."

"It's ok, it doesn’t matter." He cut quickly, without even looking at him. Star could’t. His spark ached too much ... and he knew Megatron would never open his side of the bond again anyway. What was the point of opening his to him? He wasn’t stupid. Was or not this ‘concerned mate’ display true, it didn’t matter anymore. The damage was already done. "I'm back, and I'll do my job, as always, is not that what you expect from me to do?"

"Can you stop being so ... ahhg ...!" Megatron shook his helm and came two steps closer. He noticed the tremble on his wings when he did so. The warlord knew all his reactions too well, what meant all those little movements and shivers. Both had shared a long time together and he knew Starscream won’t recover as easily as he was trying to feign. Maybe he never would… And despite how fucked up their relationship was, Megatron would had never wished that fate to Star. "What he did was wrong, I would never give my permission to use such a low practice as torture method, not even to the worst war criminal, and you know it." He tried to reach his shoulder. “Starscream, you know I would never consent such a low…”

"No" Star hit the datapad over his desk, trying to hide his real feelings and get away from him. He didn’t want to talk about it, not with him or with anyone! Yet his words came out faster than he could stop them. "But you do not punish the ones who do it anyway."

"I told you I did not know he used it as torture method!" The warlord replied exasperated, and Star could feel on his EM the other’s annoyance. However, little he cared at this point. He only wanted to be left alone. "Tarn usually just kills the traitors and that's it! I told you!"

"Or that's what he tells you he does. Do you even know what kind of criteria does he use to choose the ones on his list? No, probably not, because you like to create and adopt monsters because it’s easier when somebody else does the dirty job, isn’t it…?" Star finally looked at him, pointing one clawed servo to him. "You never dirty your hands. Not even when your pets broke their bounds! Do you know even how many had passed through this or worst?!”

"Starscream ..." Megatron tried to sound apologetic, despite his pissed-off looking. He understood Starscream was afraid, confused and very pissed off. He knew that in the end Star had always been right, but... There were some ‘monsters’ that came out of control long ago and now there was nothing he could do to stop them. It was better to keep those bussy and away from him… “I’m trying to…”

“Leave.”

“Starscream, please…” Megatron dared to come closer to Star, but the seeker flinched away, wings wear low, trembling, and optics full of hate.

"WHAT HE DID TO ME WAS BECAUSE OF YOU!" He screamed finally, like letting all the emotions he bottled up explode freely through those words, bearing one servo over his new chest plates, the ones which hid his damaged spark and spark chamber. "YOU were the one who washed his processor, who corrupted Tarn, Megatron! So please do not ... don't even try to look at me like that. Whether you wanted it or not, its part your fault too! You CREATED IT!” He looked at him again, and stood right, trying to calm himself, proud, wings high. No answer came to his words. “Now, please, leave me alone. That's the only good you've ever done to me...”

The warlord lowered his servo at the reaction immediately and observed quietly. He knew on his spark that those words were true, and he could see the ice on Starscream optics, and the pain on his enraged EM filed as each one was spilled out. He deserved them. It had always been his fault… He was the first crossing the line. He was the one who saw how far he could go with Tarn, without caring about the consequences. He was the one who first hit Star too… It was obvious that Starscream became like this, it was only matter of time. Whatever they had shared once, died. His own spark ached, but he was too well trained by the war and the suffering to hide it well inside the depths of his chest plates.

There was nothing that could be said or done to repair the unrepairable.

The traumatic experience the flyer lived inflicted a wound so deep that may never heal… But the war wasn’t over and Megatron still needed his air commander, as seekers would only listen to him. He carefully looked for his following words and took a click to still himself, clenching his servos at his sides.

“I’ll check carefully the protocols and actions high officers and commanders follow in the future so this incident won’t happen ever again.” He said at last, turning around and walking to the door.

“…” Starscream ex-vented and bit his lower lip trying to calm himself down. His servos trembled and his spark still ached, frustrated, hurt.

There wasn’t other place to go. He was needed here, his kind was needed here. Feelings aside, the warlord needed his armada, as fliers where a strange sight those days. The only option available for Star was to keep going as far as he could, so one day these terrible crimes were a thing of the past.

For now, he had a job to do, and no one could do it better than him. If he had to keep this façade, he would, and from that day on, he would close all the feelings, memories and his own spark behind thousand inexpugnable walls, so nobody could ever reach to hurt him again.

Damned all the ones who steps on his way in the future.

Mercy was gone.

“TC fly formations and plans had some details that may cause failures we cannot afford again, so I checked and fixed them.” He Spoke before Megatron could go, and tried to sound as cold hearted and professional as he could, while handing him a datapad filled with his corrections. “Also I added some information I gathered while I was captured, it comes from DJD and Autobots computers. It may be useful in future battles, hopefully.”

The warlord looked over his shoulder and took the datapad, looking at it quickly, seing the changes he had made and all the extra information. Impressive, but not as he would ever tell, but one thing was certain, he needed him and his damned brilliant processor if he was to win this war. No one deserved to suffer any longer than necessary.

“I’m glad to have you back, Commander.”

And left.

 

“…Of course you are.”


End file.
